Distractions
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Malik is sent along with six other Assassins to retrieve a book of great importance, but is gravely injured when the mission gets botched. Pain preventing him sleep thus slowing his body's healing, Altaïr decides to help out. The Master Assassin is willing to do ANYTHING to distract his friend from the pain he's in. Yaoi Alt/Mal


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

Things had gone bad before. Really bad before. He's messed things up along his life, and came to terms that he isn't always right. That his way wasn't always "better". Pride. That was a huge part of his problem. His pride grew to great, inflaming his ego to a repulsive size. His actions in the past caused so much unspeakable pain in one night, to the one person he never wanted to hurt, the one he loved so dearly. However, it also seemed to have pulled them closer. How disgustingly bittersweet he found it to be. Silently his feet carried him aimlessly down the hall, his mind too far gone to identify where he was exactly. He had accepted his apology, it should have been good enough to ease his guilt. But it wasn't. He wanted to do more for him. Give more to him. His heart ached every time he saw the others sleeve pinned up, every time he would hug him, and could only be partially hugged in return. His heart ached the worst, feeling as though it would just shatter from the guilt, when he laid eyes on the healed wound while making love to him. A heavy sigh passed his lips as he came to a halt beside a door. Looking to his left, his heart stilled for an instant upon seeing just where he was.

Malik's room.

By his request, Malik returned to Masyaf, a different Rafik taking charge of the Jerusalem Bureau. He desired for the man to be close to him, never to be away from his side again. With the death of their traitorous Master, much work was left in Altaïr's hands, leaving very little time for he and Malik to enjoy each others company. Taking caution, he pressed an ear to the wooden door, listening for signs if the other was awake. His guilt had doubled ten fold just days ago, when he had ask Malik to take a few brothers, and escort an Assassin who had discovered an item while on a mission. The item in question had belonged to their late Master; a book of some sorts, and was somehow taken from Masyaf. Upon reaching the Assassin, they were all ambushed on their return to Masyaf, Templar's demanding for the book in their possession. Of the seven that had left, only three returned, all badly injured. The Assassin who had discovered the book, Malik, and one who had gone with him.

The other two Assassin's were recovering well, but Malik's wound needed heavy watching over. The arm that was lost had been reopened, despite being healed. They wouldn't speak much, but by what the other two Assassin's spoke, it seemed the Templars decided to "play" with Malik, being rather amused by the sight of a one armed Assassin. Once Malik had managed to kill off few Templars by himself, they managed to tie him down. The wound they inflicted on him spoke for itself. The bastards had taken a short dagger, and impaled where the arm was lost, digging it around before breaking the blade off, keeping it left in the wound. After their escape and return, Altaïr wasted no time with tracking the few Templars that had escaped, taking four other Assassins with him as they hunted them down, taking the book from them, as well as their lives. Malik knew Altaïr would blame himself, so he spoke first, saying it was he that was careless. His words however, not to Malik's surprise, seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, for when Altaïr wasn't studying the Piece of Eden, he was by his bedside day in and day out, guilt all over his features.

Pulled from his thoughts of the past when he heard Malik coughing from inside, he took a deep breath, knocking gently on the door, only entering when he received the muffled reply. He smiled, seeing Malik leaning up against a pile of pillows in his bed, setting the book he had been reading on the small table next to him, "Altaïr? It is good to see you." He sounded so weak and looked so frail in the moonlight that poured in through the large window beside the bed. "Having trouble sleeping?"

"I am taking rest from that relic." He approached the bed, kneeling beside it and taking Malik's hand into his own.

Malik sneered slightly, cocking his head to the side, "You spend too much time with that thing. It is unhealthy." Altaïr couldn't help but chuckle as he picked up the obvious jealousy, but smiled fondly at the deep concern as well.

"It holds many secrets that must be discovered. I will discover them... in time." He then shook his head, deciding to change topic, "How is your wound?" He eyed the bandaged limb, the wrappings having to go across his chest and back to give extra support. While he and the four Assassins with him tracked down the Templars, Malik underwent treatment, the blade having been dug out from the wound, cleansed, and then wrapped, all before they returned.

Malik scoffed at the topic change, but forced a chuckle as he looked from Altaïr's eyes, down to the bandaged remains of his left arm. "The bleeding has stopped, but it still aches greatly. I am to still remain in bed until tomorrow. There is nothing in this damned room to distract me of the pain, though." he replied, tone laced in aggravation. It caused Altaïr to chuckle sadly, wishing there was something he could do to ease the others discomfort. For now, all he could do was lean in, gently placing his lips to the others. What was intended to be a chaste kiss to ease Malik's mind, was quickly turned into heated passion that had obviously been missed by both due to the lack of time they've had together. Lips parted in quiet moans as their tongues slipped passed one another, wrapping around and wrestling for dominance. Altaïr won with a smirk, moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of Malik's hot, wet mouth pressed to his own, his chest aching at the realization of just how much he had missed the others touches. It seemed as though Malik had also missed the touches, for it wasn't long before he broke the kiss, his face pink from the heat of blush as he gazed down at himself, seeing his blanket beginning to tent. "Seems pain isn't the only thing I need distraction from now." he chuckled sarcastically, tone beginning to quiver.

Altaïr followed Malik's gaze, smirking when hie eyes came to rest at the tented blanket. He thought about poking fun at Malik, but would be lying if he said he wasn't as affected. For he trailed his gaze down to his own being, Malik following with a smirk of his own as they both laid their eyes to rest on the rather large bulge in the Assassin's pants. "Seems I am in need of distraction as well." Suddenly, an idea came to him. Smirking still, he leaned down, placing a kiss to the others lips before getting to his feet, moving to the door and locking it.

"Altaïr?" Malik watched as the Assassin walked back over to him, leaning down and capturing his lips in a deep kiss, pushing the wounded man back down against him bed with a moan from both as he began to climb onto the bed. Reluctantly, Malik broke the kiss, "Altaïr... this isn't helping me. Or you for that matter." He groaned as the other straddled his hips, their covered erections rubbing against each other.

Altaïr leaned in close, his hot breath being felt across Malik's face, "You wish for distraction from the pain?" he asked, his tone dripping with lust as he took his right hand, gently tracing the tightly wrapped bandages around the wound. Receiving a whine mixed from pain and pleasure, Malik nodded, eyes shutting tightly as both wound and erection ached. Chuckling deeply, Altaïr moved from the bed, quick to remove his clothing. Once stripped of everything, he leaned forward, once again capturing Malik's lips in an intensely hot kiss, tongues once more wrestling each other. During which, Altaïr pulled at the blanket covering Malik, pleased that the retired Assassin was already nude. Without breaking the kiss, Altaïr moved over the bed, hovering above the other as he moved his right hand to Malik's erection, grasping the throbbing organ tightly, swallowing the man's sudden gasp as Malik whimpered at the touch, his hips snapping up instinctively into that marvelous hand. In desperate need to grasp something, Malik moved his hand to Altaïr's arm, his hold on the limb tight as the Assassin began working him into a complete erect state. It took only a few more strong strokes before precome began beading at the tip. Feeling the sticky substance on his palm, Altaïr began smearing it, coating Malik's entire shaft with the clear like fluid, making sure to get it slick enough for what was to come.

Malik broke the kiss yet again, moaning deeply as he glanced away. "Altaïr... my wound may prevent me from doing much for you tonight..." he whispered, afraid his injured state would cause the Assassin to no longer wish to continue, that he would stop out of fear of harming him further.

However, to his surprise, Altaïr smirked down at him as he crawled a little ways up his body, gently placing his right hand to the bandaged limb once more. "Do not fear that. For it shall be me to do it all tonight." Confusion flashed across Malik's features as he tilted his head to the side, watching as Altaïr positioned himself over his erection. Before he could say anything else to the other, Altaïr lowered his body, impaling himself on Malik with one fluent motion. Malik gasped out, nails biting into the flesh of Altaïr's arm while throwing his head back into his pillows as his erection was engulfed in the hot, tightness of Altaïr, moaning long and loud. Pain flashed across the Assassin's face at the sudden intrusion, but was quick to mask it as Malik opened his eyes, disbelief shining brightly amongst the darkening of lust. He opened his mouth to speak, but failed to form the words, let alone voice them out loud. Altaïr smiled down to him, settling himself comfortably on top the other, speaking in a soft tone as he waited for his body to adjust, "You deserve this. Deserve this and so much more. I have hurt you greatly in the past... yet you have forgiven me. You have lost so much because of me. I will never be able to fully make up for it... but perhaps this could be the start of it?" He could see the slight anger towards his words building in his lovers eyes, knowing Malik hated when he brought the past up. He had forgiven him. Was that not enough? With a frown, Malik narrowed his eyes, looking away from the other. Altaïr watched this, a slight frown appearing on his face as he asked in a soft whisper, "What shall you have me do?"

"Shut up." Came the rather quick and irritated response. Altaïr silenced, lowering his head slightly and awaited to see what else he would say. A few seconds of nothing being said had passed before the tightness around Malik's burning erection began to get to him. With a deep groan, Malik looked up at the Assassin, his eyes, though still narrowed in annoyance, pleading. "Shut up... and start moving." His tone was strained, earning a smirk and chuckle from the Assassin.

"As you wish." With that, he pushed forward, rolling his hips against the others, causing both himself and Malik to moan, the dark haired man throwing his head back into his pillows once more. The pain was strong, this being the first time doing it this way for Altaïr, causing pain filled noises to slip past his lips. However great the pain was, he would pull through it, determined to keep Malik's mind away from the pain of his wound and focused on the pleasure of their love making. He became determined more so, after Malik caught on to the pain he was in. "I will... be fine..." he whispered, his tone torn between pain and pleasure.

Malik watched his expression closely, moving his only hand up to the Assassin's cheek, his thumb brushing soothingly against his left cheek bone. He then smiled to him, "It will... get better. Altaïr..." His hand soon dropped to the others arm once again, grasping the limb tightly as he gasped suddenly when Altaïr began to pick his pace up. He pushed his hips forward, grinding them down against the man beneath him with each thrust, earning louder moans from him each time. About to chuckle, pleased by the pleasurable expression adorning the others face, Altaïr gasped loudly, inhaling a painfully sharp intake of air as Malik's hips suddenly surged upwards into his downwards thrusts, nailing a spot deeply hidden inside that had him shutting his eyes tight and throwing his head back in never before experienced pleasure. When it was the other way, he'd never felt anything like that before, nothing that caused him to cry out so loudly and suddenly, his body trembling greatly. Desperate to experience it again, he thrust against the other with added force, trying to provoke him to continue thrusting up into his movements, causing both himself and his partner to cry out in unison with each motion. Beads of sweat began trailing down their bodies, covering their flesh in a shear layer, causing limbs to becoming too slick to grasp any further. Glancing down to the bandages, Altaïr frowned as he watched the material as it soaked up the sweat, causing soft, pain filled hisses to escape Malik's lips as his wound began stinging. The bandages would have to be changed when they were finished. Hearing the pained noises, Altaïr frowned more, failing at keeping the other distracted from his pain. With renewed determination, his thrusts gained strength, lifting himself up and impaling himself on Malik with each motion now, causing the man beneath him to roll his head to the side and cry out. "A-Altaïr!" Altaïr's determination paid off, for Malik snapped his hips upwards again, the Assassin riding him gasping loudly as his erection brushed against that same spot once more, nearly going mad from pleasure.

"Malik... r-right there..." His tone held an emotion alien to his ears, causing him to slow in his motions slightly. The other seemed to have caught on to the rare tone as well, for he slowed his motions to a halt, gazing up into the eyes of the Assassin. It took the older of the two a second to identify the unusual emotion in his lover's tone. He was _pleading_. With a smile and a nod, Malik moved his hand behind the others neck, his fingers combing through damp hair before pulling him down against his chest, moving his arm around his body in a slippery embrace. Altaïr moved his hands to Malik's sides, trying to grasp him to give himself more control over his motions.

Lips met in an insanely hot kiss, all sounds melting into the unison of tongues as they pushed each other closer to maximum ecstasy, the room becoming suffocating despite the large open window that allowed a decent air ventilation. A moan managed to slip past Malik's lips as he kissed Altaïr harder, holding him so close to his body, there was no space between their chests and abdomens. Picking his pace up, Altaïr made a noise so close to a whimper in the back of his throat as his weeping erection became compacted between their hot, sleek bodies. His motions caused his member to rub against Malik's wet flesh, sending electric sensations up along his spine and through out his body. The noise from Altaïr had Malik growing harder, having never really heard such a sound from the Assassin before. He would cherish the sound in his memory, feeling he would never hear such a noise of weakness come from the man ever again, the first time being an extremely rare fluke. The burning sensation of an approaching orgasm began building steadily, causing their perfectly timed motions to lose rhythm as their bodies longed for the over due release. Malik's body was the first to grow tense, his form locking up and mind going blank as he thrust up one last time, groaning into the others open mouth as he spent himself deeply within the heat surrounding his softening erection.

Altaïr felt Malik's orgasm flow into him, groaning at the new pleasant feeling as it caused a chain reaction, moan deeply while pulling his head back as he came, his essence scorching hot against their heated abdomens. After spending himself, Altaïr collapsed to Malik's right, having kept his injury in mind. With a tired sigh, he lifted himself, capturing the lips of his lover as he removed himself, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable dull throbbing that began running up his backside. Malik sighed as his limp member was kissed by the chilled air, no longer being wrapped in that delicious heat, contently sighing as Altaïr pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies. The older of the two couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled over onto his side, tucking his head against Altaïr's neck, the Assassin's chin resting on top his head. "The pain is gone, Altaïr."

Altaïr smiled victoriously at having successfully preoccupied Malik long enough for the pain to subside. He then chuckled, "I am glad I could offer you a distraction."

Altaïr felt the vibrations run through his body as Malik chuckled against him, causing him to smile wider, "Yes, as am I. I am happy that I was able to distract you away from that cursed sphere long enough for you to seek contentment." his voice was proud by that fact. Altaïr had been so absorbed by researching it, it was good to get him away from it.

A chuckle came from the Assassin as he wrapped his arms around Malik, smiling contently as the man soon fell fast asleep in his hold. It was not long before the deep, steady breathing coming from the man in his arms, and after glow of his orgasm managed to lull the Assassin into a deep sleep as well.

End~


End file.
